Jaime Murray
|firstappearance = Changelings |latestappearance = The Eighth WitchFile:710AttackingBlackFairy2.png File:618BlastingBlackFairy.png |gallery = yes }} Jaime Murray is the English actress who portrays the Black Fairy on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Murray was born in London, England, to Elaine and English actor Billy Murray. She briefly studied philosophy and psychology at the London School of Economics, but dropped out to train at the Drama Centre London, where she graduated in 2000. Murray's first taste of stardom was miming the lyrics in the original video of Stretch & Vern's dance track "I'm Alive" (1996). Some of her early television appearances included minor guest roles in BBC One's Casualty, The Bill, Love Soup, and ShakespeaRe-Told: The Taming of the Shrew. Murray starred as Stacie Monroe in series 1 through series 4 of Hustle. In one episode, Murray so impressed her co-star Robert Vaughn with her modeling of a Wonder Woman costume that, according to several online sources, he showed it to studio executives in Hollywood. On the strength of this, Murray was invited to audition for the title part of the Wonder Woman (2009) movie. Later, Murray reprised her role as Stacie Monroe in Hustle, series 8. Relocating to Los Angeles, Murray starred in Dexter as Lila Tourney, Dexter Morgan's Narcotics Anonymous sponsor and the main antagonist in Season 2. In mid-2008, Murray joined the cast of The CW's series Valentine, playing the lead character, Grace Valentine. The show began airing in October 2008 but was cancelled by the end of the month. Murray was cast in another CW show, The Beautiful Life: TBL, as a wardrobe stylist, but the show was canceled before she was able to appear. Murray finished shooting Possessions in 2010 and soon thereafter began shooting The Rapture. She starred in the horror film Devil's Playground (2010), and then appeared as Helena G. Wells on the Syfy series Warehouse 13. Murray's portrayal of Helena G. Wells received critical praise. Murray also made a guest appearance on the Fox series The Finder, where she played a drug coordinator. Murray starred in the Starz miniseries Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, as Gaia, a longtime friend of Lucretia. Murray made an appearance on the Partially Examined Life philosophy podcast, playing a part in Sartre's No Exit, alongside Lucy Lawless, Mark Linsenmayer, and Wes Alwan. Most recently she portrayed the character of Stahma Tarr in the Syfy series Defiance, which aired its final episode in August 2015. Murray is guest starring in Once Upon a Time as the Black Fairy. Murray modeled clothing in television advertisements for Debenhams department store. She is signed to Models 1 in London and has appeared in men's magazines such as GQ, Mayfair, and FHM, as well as women's magazines such as Hello!, Cosmopolitan, and OK!. Murray married Bernie Cahill, a partner in an entertainment management company, in May 2014. Trivia * Has worked with fellow Once Upon a Time actress Nicole Muñoz during their time on Syfy's Defiance. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * * * * References Category:Female Cast Category:Season Six Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Guest Cast